


Dark-Senpai

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Bullying, Other, Yan's Senpai notices them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Yandereplier, or Ayano to some, is having a bad time at school. Imagine their surprise when their Senpai comes to their aid.





	Dark-Senpai

Ayano’s Senpai was incredible. This was no news to them, but every moment they saw him in action it left their heart stuttering in their chest. Darkiplier was truly a beautiful creature, especially when he was caught in the moonlight with his shadows surrounding him like a foggy cape. Beauty embodied, in Ayano’s mind. 

Yandere Iplier was head over heels in love with Darkiplier, and that was all they knew. That was all that mattered. 

Still, they had a busy life. Mostly because they pushed themself to their limits for the sake of their Senpai. They knew that Dark would never love anything less than perfection, so they had to work to make sure they fit the parameters of that. Perfect in school, perfect in physical health, perfect perfect perfect-

The problem with trying to be perfect was it garnered you with a reputation, and many times that reputation came with a stigma. Either you and your mission for perfection got accepted by the slew of people around you, or your peers would rip you to shreds for it to make sure any perfection you could grasp felt broken in your hands.

Yan knew from the beginning that things were never going to be easy from them, but they had never really expected to be as affected by it as they were. The harsh words from all those that surrounded them, the disgusting actions, it was all a bit much for even them to handle. 

Today it was at its worst because a rumor had been spread that Yan was a slut. Along with the general discomfort about their gender, this news brought on an entire wave of unmeasurably horrible behavior. Yan worked to ignore it, but by lunch they couldn’t take much more. 

Senpai will never love me, I’m so wrong in all ways. He’d never love someone like me. Yan’s thoughts had taken a turn for the worst as they held tightly to their bag, settled on the roof of the building to hide away from most of the school’s prying eyes. Technically they didn’t even have to go to school, but they did anyways so they could be smarter. 

Besides, school was a part of their character. 

Dark was always focused on that; keeping to their characters. What did it mean? To Dark it meant keeping everyone at arm’s distance, to Dark it meant that the Host kept up the radio show, and that Wilford and Bim did their shows. 

I wonder what he thinks my character is meant to do. Yan wondered, slowly pulling their lunch out. I wonder if he even knows I exist. 

“Hey Yan-Yan~” The voice sent a shiver down Yandere’s spine and anger coursing through their veins. Couldn’t they have just one moment of reprieve? But of course not, not when their character was surrounded by people with the minds of high schoolers created by someone who made everything too extreme.

“No.” Was all Yan said before something landed in their face. Hot, sticky, goopy. It was disgusting, and Yan was immediately on their feet while simultaneously trying to wipe themself clean. 

Can’t see- dammit I can’t see- they thought frantically as they cleaned their face, listening as best as they could for the footsteps of the others. Someone was behind them, so they swiveled with a fist raised. They swung on instinct, not expecting a hand to catch theirs. 

A cold hand.  
A familiar hand.

“Now what is going on here?” Familiar touch followed by familiar sound, and now Yan knew for certain who was here with them. 

Dark wiped their eyes clean, touch delicate, and when Yan could see his face they saw anger and a softness they never expected to see in their Senpai’s eyes.   
“Dark-Senpai-”

Dark hushed them, gently motioning them aside before stepping towards his newest victims. The girls cowered, one cried for mercy, one tried to lie about their intentions. Dark listened impassively, his aura grew, and suddenly the girls were silent.   
Moments later, they were gone.

Yan was reeling, eyes wide and hands clutched to their chest as they watched their Senpai from behind. He stooped down and lifted their bag and what was left of their lunch before turning to them, eyes much less angry now. 

Then, he smiled at them, and Yan feinted.


End file.
